1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus for displaying at least one of culinary, horticultural and floral arrangements.
2. Related Art
Current displaying techniques lack a means of easily and aesthetically attaching floral, horticultural or culinary arrangements to a desired surface, such as a serving platter, tray, bowl, or even a table in a manner that allows the arrangement to be reused with a different surface. In addition, it is difficult to elevate arrangements off the surface, especially arrangements that have significant size or weight. Other limitations arise, such as the inability to display arrangements on sculpted ice, without causing significant melting of the ice.